Infamous: Second Son Break Down the Walls
by Steve'sStories
Summary: A series of vignettes set between the missions of Infamous: Second Son, giving more time to the development of the relationship between Fetch and Delsin, and the other inter-character relationships of Infamous: Second Son.
1. Chapter 1

**Infamous: Second Son; Break Down the Walls**

**Chapter 1 (Post 'Go Fetch')**

He looked about at the mess that was her 'apartment.' Really, it was a neon billboard. Practical, for a homeless neon conduit, perhaps a bit less than comfortable, but she made it homey enough. Some tarps for a roof, overturned cardboard boxes for tables. Underwear and hair dye strewn about. Smelled pretty, though. Like flowers. Nice touch, he thought. Better than the feminine handwriting that spelled Brent all over the walls, at least. He knew why she'd done it, but still.

"I'm sorry about Reggie, he uh, he can get a bit zealous sometimes." He scratched the back of his hair through his beanie, and blinked. The neon light meant the nest was eternally bright.

"Thanks, though. I owe ya one." She said, sitting on her sleeping bag. He looked at her. Short pink hair. Gauges. Nose ring. Soft face, torn leggings, ratty, neon sprayed jacket. Beautiful, if you're into that sort of thing. He was.

"No problem. Would've been nice if you hadn't led me around on a wild goose chase, though." He grinned.

"Can you really blame me? Seven years in Curdun Cay can make ya a bit… twitchy." She kicked at her copy of Jane Eyre, crinkling the pages. "Besides, you grabbed me and stole my powers, not like that's the nicest way to greet someone!"

"If I hadn't than you would've gotten away! I'd still be chasing you!" He laughed.

"Fair, Smokes, that's fair."

"Thanks. Listen, so I want to give you a quick rundown of what happened after you guys escaped, why I'm here, and why I leeched your powers, cool?" He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"All right. Make it quick though. Today took a lot out of me." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Right, caught the smoke-stuff from that Hank guy, then Augustine," Fetch shuddered at the name, "came, killed him, and figured I was hiding something. Didn't believe me when I told her I caught powers, though. Tortured my whole tribe with her damn concrete shit when they wouldn't talk either. I, being a conduit, am the only one who got better. The others… they're, they're dying. And it's my fault and I have to help them, and to do that, I need Augustine's powers, and to get her powers, I need as many powers as I can get. Hence me, here with you." He sighed. He didn't like to think about what he made happen, let alone talk about it.

"I know how you feel." She said, her voice soft. He looked away, so she thought she might try a different tactic. "Does this mission of yours include getting back at the bitch?" She stood and began to pace, crumpling her sleeping bag.

"Hell yeah it does."

She stopped and looked at him. "Than count me in. Call me Fetch, by the way."

"Delsin." He leaned against her billboard, pins on his vest clinking. "So, willing to help me train up my powers?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, though, D, been a long day."

"Put your number in my phone." Delsin said, handing it to her. She did. He waved and hopped out of her billboard. "I'll call you."

"It ain't a date!" She yelled out after him, hearing his laugh ring out in response. Laying back in her bag, she smiled to herself for a reason other than mass murder, for the first time since Brent, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Welcome to the story! (Or something.) I felt, like a lot of other people, that the characters in I:SS just didn't get enough development over the course of the game. This is my attempt at correcting that, so each chapter is a vignette from between the missions as I imagined them. I did my very best to stick to (good karma) canon. Also, I'd like to give a bit of inspiration credit to BrokenDreamz95 and their collection of Delsin/Fetch one shots, Neon Lights. If you haven't already, than seriously, go read it. Great stories by a great writer. Anyway, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Post 'Light It Up')**

"Glad to see you took those dealers in alive, Fetch." Delsin looked to the right out over the blinking lights of Seattle, pulling his vest closer around him. Nobody ever mentioned how breezy rooftops are.

"Think what you want, but you had nothing to do with that, D." She laughed and kicked her feet.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." He grinned and she punched his arm. "I still wish you'd stayed around to see that last power I got, man, I've never seen anything like it. Dozens of DUPs, bam, out in a second!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"I'm sure it was great, Smokes, but I do have a life, ya' know." She flicked her hair up.

"In this city? Now?"

"What? My light-shows are a hit at parties!" She snorted.

"Sure they are, Fetch." He leaned back and put his hands under his head. "I'm wondering if I should've chosen a different design for the Space Needle banner." He said. "Maybe I would've gotten a cooler nick-name out of it."

"Fat chance, _Banner Man_. Besides, at least ya' don't have USTV News calling you 'he' all over the place!" Fetch shook her head.

Delsin furrowed his eyebrows. "They do call me 'he."

"Ya' know what I mean." She turned her head away from him. They could smell steak cooking from somewhere below them. Probably some guy on a roof-top patio. A D.U.P. siren went off somewhere in the distance, blaring. Only just found her handiwork, she guessed. Looking over at Delsin, she wondered how he could possibly be comfortable, lying on a downwards incline as he was. Then again, probably better that way for a rooftop.

"Do you dye your hair, or is it the neon that does that?" He asked, he'd seen the hair dye at her billboard, but her hair was still pink in her memories of Curdun Cay, and he doubted that they let her dye her hair during her seven years locked up there.

"A bit of both. It's just too light without the dye." She pulled at a strand of it.

"It'd probably look good anyway." He looked over at her and sat up a bit on his elbows.

Fetch huffed in response.

"You need to get out more, you know that?" He pulled his legs up and crossed the right over the left, ankle over knee.

"I am out. I go out all the time." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean, to like bars, or something. Shows. Real ones. You know, socialize." Delsin fiddled with the raven pin on his vest.

"Yeah, neon-girl's gonna' be a big hit." She said, scoffing.

"You could be, long as you don't, you know, shoot anyone." He smirked at her.

"Probably not gonna' happen." She pulled his beanie down over his eyes.

"Hey!" Squirming, he pushed his beanie back up. "You're right though, I'm overestimating you." He rolled away, laughing, as a blast of neon hit right where he was laying a second before. "Whoa, Laser-show, I pegged you for the kind of girl who likes to tie guys up, but a rooftop ain't the best place for that!"

"With a mouth like yours, it's the only place!" She stepped toward him, but slipped and fell, careening over the side of the roof.

"Shit!" Delsin smoke-dashed through the vent and onto the ground below, stepping underneath and catching her, although, being a conduit, there wasn't really any danger for either of them. He looked down at her face, breathing heavy, and winked. "What would you do without me?"

Staring up at him, she swallowed audibly. "I, I uh… I don't know." Delsin noticed that she smelled of the same flowers as her billboard, and blinked slowly a few times, feeling her weight, incredibly light, on his arms.

Suddenly, she dashed away, out of his reach by a couple of yards, and her hand went up to ruffle her hair. "I mean, um, I would've survived that fall."

He shook his head, as if waking from a trance. "Yeah, I know, just thought it might be fun to play the hero."

Fetch laughed. "What, like ya' aren't already?"

"Well, I mean, I haven't done any Superman stuff." He said, rubbing the tattoo on his arm.

"Really? That's the character you're going with?" She noticed her shoe was untied, and set about fixing it, so he wouldn't see her smiling into it.

"Right, should've picked Spider-man." He shrugged and brushed his arms off.

"You know how you asked about Curdun Cay earlier?" She blurted out.

"Yeah…" He tilted his head.

"Will you help me free the other Conduits when all this is over?" Fetch looked away, tapping her foot and fidgeting with her hands.

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead…" He started.

"Oh. I understand, ya' know, it's just…"

"No, I mean, I will. I owe you that much. Gives me something to look forward to, too." He grinned.

"Really?" She said, eyes wide.

"Really. You gave me your powers. I should probably repay you somehow." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Gave?" She stepped toward him, both playfully and threateningly. Play-threateningly.

Delsin's phone rang and he sighed. "Do you mind if I get that?"

"Oh no, please." She said, waving her hand.

He turned away, putting his phone to his ear. "Reggie, what's up?" His head swiveled towards Fetch, mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.' She mouthed back.

"Yeah. Yes. Yes. Sorry? No. Really? REALLY? Damn." He pushed the 'hang-up' button on his phone as aggressively as he could. "The DUPs are raiding Queen Anne, I gotta get over there. You in?"

"Yikes. No, I got a meeting with a drug dealer. Reminds me, I think we'll have some work to do one of these days. I'll call ya?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely. Date with a death toll." He absorbed the neon from a nearby 'open' sign and dashed off.

"That's my line!" She yelled after him.

As he sped away, Delsin couldn't help but curse his brother and the D.U.P. Call him crazy, but he wanted to spend more time with Fetch. There were definitely better times than when hunting a government organization with the most powerful Conduit alive at its head, but still. Guy can't help liking a girl when the right one crosses his path, and boy, from what he could tell, she was the right one. Right mix of playful, powerful and passionate. He couldn't help but chuckle at his own alliteration skills.

He leapt to a roof over the square the DUPs had occupied, wanting to get the fight over with so he could sleep, so the day could change and he'd be that much closer to his 'dates' with both the ladies in his life, actually slightly more excited about seeing Fetch. He smiled to himself. Even a Conduit needed priorities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Part 1 (Post 'Trash the Stash')**

Fetch stared up at the tarps atop her rooftop hideaway. Slightly bigger than the billboard, and poised directly behind the largest neon sign in the city, it was her favorite hideaway. Tonight, it didn't help her racing mind at all.

"I should have asked him over or something. He wouldn't have turned it down. He even called it a 'date with a death toll!' Except I called it that first. And what about when he said 'you like me?' I should've said something!" She thought, before scowling and turning over and glaring at the wall.

Delsin had helped her. He didn't need to, he only needed her powers. But he gave more than he took. Helped her get rid of the drugs. Helped her free those women. Helped her from his Brother's custody. Helped her stop killing. It wasn't just that, though. He asked for her aid, depended on it once or twice, even. He made her laugh and smile and stay up nights. She hadn't done the first two in years, and the last, well, never for a good reason. Didn't hurt that he was handsome.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "At least the color hasn't faded yet." She muttered to herself. Turning her head, she looked at her phone, as if begging it to ring. It didn't. Fetch picked it up, considering calling him. Rain started to lightly tap all along the tarps and the breeze picked up a bit, so she grabbed her coat and threw it over her shoulders. The cement jutting out of the DUP headquarters at odd angles blocked some of the light from the rest of the city, and she couldn't wait to take it down with Delsin.

"Screw it, calling him." She shook her head and pressed 'call.'

"Hey, it's me. I'm fine, yeah. I just gotta talk to ya about something, do you think you can come by Olaf's?" She was happy it wasn't raining too hard. "You will? Great, see you soon." She stood and began to get dressed, smiling to herself.

**Part 2**

Delsin sat in a chair in his motel room, watching old sitcom reruns, rubbing his eyes. Reggie snored loudly from the other side of the room.

"I'm getting my own damned room next time." He thought. It wasn't that it was really keeping him up, it was just easier to blame it on that, as opposed to, well, Fetch. He shook his head. It wasn't her fault so much as it was that he couldn't stop thinking.

No one he'd yet met was stronger than that girl. No one. Your own parents selling you out, being homeless, getting addicted to drugs (he suspected heroin, but didn't want to ask,) killing your own brother, seven awful years in Curdun Cay, and still being, well, her. It was amazing. Could more than hold her own in a fight, too. Helped him feel like someone else understood what he was going through when it came to the Akomish.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. "Maybe I should call…" He looked at his phone on the bed, charger light blinking, he walked over to the window and pulled the ratty red curtains open. Rain fell lightly on the pane and he thought that maybe she was into him, based on the way she'd flirted with him after the drug bust, but he figured that a girl like Fetch wouldn't be as easy to read as the other girls had been. She'd hardly been the same in any other way.

Delsin picked up his phone and stared at it. It never seemed to do what you want, like ring because a pretty girl's calling you when you want to hear from her.

"Screw it, calling her." He shook his head, but when he was about to press 'call,' the phone decided to ring. He grinned. Fetch. "The girl's got impeccable timing." He laughed and answered.

"Hey, Fetch. You all right? Good, glad to hear that. Olaf's? Cool, I'll be over in, well, ten, I think. Depends on whether the neon signs around are on. Yeah, see you soon." He smiled to himself, hoping he wouldn't have to hide in a cardboard box at any point this time around, pulled his vest on and hopped out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Post 'Trash the Stash')**

Tin cans were hit by blasts of neon, falling from the roof. Fetch sat at the other side of the building, firing at them. Picking up her phone, she checked the time. It had been eleven minutes since she had gotten off the phone with Delsin. He wasn't exactly late, but she sat, shooting cans and tapping her foot anyway.

Standing atop a rooftop aside the street, he looked down at her and smiled. She was cute when she was antsy, he thought. He raised his hand and fired, knocking off the last can before she could take her shot, and leapt, landing beside her. She immediately jumped back.

"I know, I couldn't believe how good a shot it was either." He gestured to where the tin had been.

Punching his arm, she admonished Delsin. "Screw you." But she smiled and said, "in case you're interested, you were kinda two minutes late."

"I was trying to set up that shot." He scuffed his shoe on the building.

"And surprise a Conduit, you should know better, D." Fetch shook her head.

"Done it before." He sat atop the box he'd hidden in to surprise her and smirked. "You know, I like this place better. It's bigger and it's got target practice. Better view of the city too."

"Yeah," she said, "too bad Augustine's tower gets in the way."

"I don't know, feels kinda like motivation." He shrugged and moved to sit by her sleeping bag on the wall. More comfortable than the box.

"I hear ya, D. Like it's taunting you." She sat next to him.

"Yeah. Taunting me." He leaned his head back. The tower wasn't the only thing that felt like it was taunting him. Fetch was right there, but then, not really.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the clouds move, occasionally revealing a few stars, the constant light pitter-patter against the tarp.

"You really did save me, ya know." Fetch started, before looking away from him. She felt him shrug next to her. "I know I made it seem like a joke earlier, but I meant it."

"I know, but I don't need the thanks. You're worth, ya know, saving…" He trailed off and exhaled, looking at the back of her head. She turned, and her eyes opened wide at seeing him right there. "Oh, um…" Delsin stuttered.

Fetch's tongue darted out to lick her lips, and she leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling back.

Delsin's mouth opened and closed, like a fish's, before he rolled his eyes at himself and kissed her again, more passionately this time. After what may have been several hours, he broke away.

"Fetch…" He breathed.

"Yeah, D?" She blinked.

"I like you." He grinned and Fetch laughed and kissed him.

"Back at ya, dumbass. Stay." She looked back at the sleeping bag.

"Okay." He allowed her to pull him towards it.

"You didn't have a choice anyway." They spun and she fell atop him and smiled into another kiss.


	5. Interlude I

**Interlude I (Post 'Trash the Stash')**

Reggie threw a rock from the destroyed bridge leading to the Lantern District. It landed on the water, skipping a few times before sinking. "How do you know this girl is good for you?"

"I don't _know_ anything about that, Reg." Delsin shot Reggie's next rock out of the air, grinning as his brother glared at him. "What I do know is that she's the strongest person I've ever met. We can help one another. Understand one another. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to see you get in over your head." He scowled.

"When am I not in over my head, man." Kicking his feet out, Delsin looked up at the massive concrete wall spanning the destroyed bridge. The outcroppings and uneven breaks making what would have been an otherwise incredibly ugly, imposing piece of work even uglier. He thought that maybe it had led Augustine to compensate. At least his powers all looked pretty.

"Probably never." Reggie smirked.

"It was rhetorical." He chuckled and punched his brother's arm.

"You really like her though, huh?" He asked, patting Delsin's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah man, I do. I think you'd like her, once, you know, you get past the whole 'drug-dealer serial killer' thing, she's really great." Nodding, he furrowed his brow.

"Not something you're gonna want to say when you introduce her to people, by the way."

"Really? It's like half of her charm!" He spun and hopped off the rail of the bridge and onto the road.

"Please tell me you didn't use that line on her…" Reggie put his face in his hands.

Delsin didn't respond.

"Please tell me it didn't work." He sighed.

His brother looked away, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You know what, I think you two will be good for each other." Reggie shook his head.

"Told ya. See you in the Lantern District?" Delsin nodded towards it.

"Yeah, see you there." He looked up toward the top.

Delsin took off in a blaze of neon, and Reggie rubbed his temples. This vacation was taking entire years off of his life, he could just feel it. Standing up, he headed down to the docks to find a boat that would take him to the other island. Hopefully one without a porpoise on it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Post 'The Test')**

"Miss me?" She asked him, sitting on a pier in the Lantern District, feet skimming the cold water. He smiled.

"Ugh? How could I? Augustine's all the woman I need!" Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Should've known you like 'em old." She laid her head on his shoulder. "But I knew you could beat her, D."

"Technically, I didn't. Something carried me away. I just beat her lackey. Gonna' need some more powers than this." Delsin shook his head. A group of Chinese tourists went by, talking in hushed voices and taking pictures of him. Stuck in the city on account of the DUPs, probably.

"What, neon not good enough for you?" She stood up and drained a sign, he raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged before sitting back down. "I was feeling a little low on power."

"I just want to be able to catch her off guard when it comes time. The more advantages I can get, the better. She has an army at her back. I have a neurotic cop and a cute psychopath who can control billboards, ya know?" He chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"You also have half the city of Seattle, D." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but they don't have guns. Or powers. Or battle armor. Nevermind that the news isn't showing my public relations victories." He scowled. "Ah well, don't need 'em. I'll take out that bitch as it stands. Or, well, as it stands plus that other Conduit. Speaking of which, you were on the transport, do you know who it was?"

Fetch tilted her head and bit her lip, running her hand through her hair. "Not really. We split up not long after getting away from your brother, at the road block. Or, well, I split up. Super speed, ya know? I don't even know if it's him they're looking for here."

Delsin looked up at the sky. Actually sunny, or, well, it had been. Sunset now. Still, it made him smile. "It's cool. Doubt we Conduits could stay incognito if wanted."

"You can't, at least. Is there anything in this city you haven't tagged?" She asked.

"God, probably. There's still so much work to do!" He flailed his hands about.

"Relax, Smokes, you just gotta wait on this other Conduit, now." Drawing her knees up onto the pier, she picked at a hole in her leggings.

"Yeah, I know, Laser-show. I'm just impatient."

"Well, you'll have to be impatient on your own, D, I've been tracking a dealer back in Queen Anne, and now's the perfect time to hit him." She stood and stretched her arms.

Delsin leapt up, grabbed her, and kissed her. "Stay safe, all right?"

"Not a chance." She said, smiling, and took off in a beam of neon light.

"Give 'em hell!" He yelled after her. He couldn't help but think that girl would be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Post 'Zero to Hero')**

Delsin hopped down into Eugene's dingy lair. There were anti-Conduit vests strewn about, sometimes blocking the occasional 'Heaven's Hellfire' poster. "Eugene, grab your coat, we're going to a bar."

Eugene got up, shrugging into his coat.

"You know what, on second thought, ungrab it, that thing's awful." He shook his head. "And man, you're a Conduit, all right? You can do this." Patting Eugene on the shoulder, he kicked away one of the vests and grabbed the ladder out. "No angels."

"I got it." Following him up, Eugene blinked in the light of the plaza. "Where is the place?"

"Just a few blocks down man. C'mon, we're hoofing it like normals." He gestured down a small side street. About halfway down it, he saw a group of ten men milling about a cooler labeled with a dolphin.

"I know what you're thinking. It's a porpoise." Eugene said, chuckling.

"Not the important part. Remember, no angels." Delsin leapt up onto a third story balcony, sighted down his arm, and fired three neon shots in succession, subduing their targets, before landing a stasis bubble between others. Eugene took advantage by appearing to take four of them down, including the two frozen, with the angel sword. The final one dropped to his knees.

"You want to subdue him, or should I?" Delsin leaned against the brick wall and looked up at the darkening sky.

Eugene clenched his hands. "I'll do it."

Waving his hand at the pleading dealer, Delsin nodded. "Don't worry man, this won't hurt a bit. Actually, don't listen to me. I have no idea." The dealer's eyes went wide, but Eugene's swords came down, trapping the man under them. He pulled out his phone.

"What're you doing?" Eugene asked, as he pumped the drug container full of hard light.

"Texting Fetch. She'll be glad to know we got rid of some of this city's drugs." Finished typing, he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Do you think you could give me her number?"

"Trust me, that's not the way you want to get a girl's number." He shook his head and kept walking.

"Oh… okay." Eugene ran to catch up.

"And let that one go, man, you can't start at the top. Which is why we're here." He stopped at the door of the Ale House. "I had wanted to go to a show, but the damned DUPs closed all the theaters!"

"That sucks man." Eugene scratched his arm.

"It does. Shows are better for this sort of thing, but we'll make it work." Delsin opened the door and walked in, his friend in tow.

Fairly little light permeated the inside, the windows were dark and the lamps were few. A few older men sat at the bar, deep in their cups. "Either we're a little early or this is the only occupation in history not encouraging people to drink." Delsin shook his head.

"Maybe this place just isn't popular." Eugene said as they slid into a booth with beers grabbed from the bar.

"Maybe. Might've been better off with a Katie's." He frowned. "Still, we can use this to our advantage. All right, remember when I said I'd teach you how to get girls?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Well, now's the time. So listen. I know people say that girls like assholes, but that's bullshit, if anyone tells you that than they're just bitter. Just be confident, man. And maybe save Heaven's Hellfire for later. In general, probably not a universal thing. Honestly, that's basically it. Be confident, and be personable. Like a person." Sipping his beer, Delsin looked up to see a girl roughly their age entering the bar. Long hair, bright clothing. 'That could work.' He thought.

"That's like the least helpful advice I've ever gotten." He chugged half of his beer.

"Just try it man, be sure of yourself for once. Think 'this girl will like me,' ya know?" He sat back. "Like, go talk to that girl over there man. But give it a minute, she just got here."

"And if I don't like her?" He asked, looking over.

"Man, you haven't even met her yet." Delsin nodded his head towards her.

"Yeah, but, I mean, Fetch, ya know?" Shaking his head, Eugene drained the rest of his beer.

"Really gotta let that one go, man. Starting to sound like a broken record." He nodded as he spoke. Eugene got up to get more beer.

"I'm good, finding a girl can wait." He said, sitting back down. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Delsin started coughing up the beer he was drinking.

"Are you all right, Delsin?" He put his beer down.

"Yeah. Fine." He croaked, hitting his chest. He had to think quickly, not wanting Eugene to know about him and Fetch yet, having no idea how he'd react.

"So yeah, why don't you go talk to her?" Eugene asked again.

"I'm into, more like, indie girls, man, you know?" Delsin decided that would work, Fetch did sort of fit the profile. Kind of. A bit.

"Oh. Okay man. Still, I'm not feeling it tonight. Some other time." Eugene finished his second beer.

"If that's the case than we could be out taking DUPs down or something. You wanna go?" Delsin looked to the door.

"Yeah, let's do that." They got up and left, Delsin shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Post 'Flight of Angels')**

Delsin looked down at his phone, Eugene was calling. "Hey man, what's up? Sure, yeah. All right, I'll be right over." Eugene had sounded excited, and he wasn't sure he'd ever heard him excited before that.

Dropping into the lair, Delsin looked around, surprised that Teen Angel had managed to acquire as many clothes as he had. They were all over the place, shirts and jeans, and-gasp- khakis. He exhaled. "Wow."

"I need your help." Eugene was standing in the corner with three different shirts, all half-on.

"I'd say so. Wait, though, why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Um, you remember that girl from the bar?" Eugene held up two different 'Heaven's Hellfire' shirts, one black and one red.

"The one you didn't talk to, you mean?"

"Yeah. I ran into her on the street the other day. Literally, I mean. She spilled her coffee so I offered to buy her a new one and we talked and I found out she likes Heaven's Hellfire and now we have a date tonight and I have no idea what I'm doing." He was panting by the time he finished.

"Right, so you need help with…" Delsin turned around, taking the situation in.

"Everything." He shook the shirts on his arms for emphasis.

"Okay. Starting with, uh, this?" He pointed at Eugene's shirts, getting a nod in response. "The jeans and shoes are fine. Fit well enough, as far the shirt, well, where are you taking her?"

"Just to the new Phoenix Jones movie. Maybe get dessert after." He said.

"All right, well, go with the red shirt. Works better with the green corduroys, I think. Maybe wear a cheap button down over it, though." Furrowing his brow, Delsin narrowed his eyes. "Maybe the hoodie, too." Pointing to it in the corner. "Leave it open though. The button down is your choice."

"Okay. Um, I've kinda sorta been locked up for seven years and I need things to talk about. What do people listen to now?" Eugene scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Have you heard of Modern Baseball? They're great." Teen Angel shook his head. "Try Charlie Black, awesome song. All right. Hm. Wavves? No? Wow man, you need to get out more! The Rice Cakes? Still no? Really? Dead Sara?" Eugene just kept shaking his head. "Right, well, listen to them. You're bound to like one."

"I will, thanks." He glanced over at his laptop.

"Just stick to your interests, though, stuff you know you like. And pay attention to her. Like to what she's actually saying. You'll be fine, trust me." Delsin's phone began to ring again and he smiled. Fetch. "I gotta go though, man, call me, well, hopefully tomorrow, and let me know how it went!" He disappeared through a vent, leaving Eugene to his own devices.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Post 'Flight of Angels')**

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He smiled at her, lying next to him in his room, Reggie thankfully having vacated it for the day, though a bit begrudgingly.

"And you're an idiot, D." She looked away to hide her smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But… thanks." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Way to nearly ruin a romantic moment there, Laser-show." Delsin laughed and kissed her forehead.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Shaking her head, she sat up.

"I could name some things." He smirked.

"Know you could, Smokes. You did earlier for sure." Fetch leaned back over him and kissed him.

"What can I say, I'm a creative guy."

"Sure you are." Reaching over, she ruffled his hair. He sat, pouting. "At least you're cute." Fetch muttered as Delsin sat, he brightened, sitting up and fluffing the blue comforter that lay over their laps.

"Do you remember that Eugene kid? The one on the transport?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kid kept looking at me the whole time." She shook her head slowly and Delsin let out a bark of laughter.

"He had a bit of a crush!" Delsin laughed harder as Fetch reddened. "Can't blame him, myself. Anyway, Teen Angel found a girl. I'm still waiting on hearing how the date went."

"Good for him." She smiled. "You ever gonna stop helping people?"

"Probably not. I've got all these great gifts, you know?" Opening and closing his fists, he allowed a bit of smoke to escape.

"I'll help you for as long as you need me to." Fetch placed her hand on his, it seem smaller than it was.

"Than hopefully I'll always need you to, Laser-show." Delsin nudged her with his shoulder and they sat quietly for a bit.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a Conduit, D?" She looked away as she asked.

"No. Not yet, at least. Yeah, some bad things have happened, but I can really make a difference, now, help people. And I may have met one of the worst people in the world, but I've met great ones, too. You and Eugene. Maybe not everything has been good, but it's been what it has to be, ya know? I can finally do something about people being hurt, or oppressed. It's worth it. Wouldn't hurt if I could fix the bad on the way, though." He squeezed her shoulder. "What about you, Fetch?"

Without looking at him, she began to answer. "I don't know, sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I wasn't."

Delsin pulled her into a hug from behind. "Hey, no matter what, no matter who betrayed you or left you or whatever happened before, Brent would be damn proud of who you are right now, and I am too." He kissed her cheek and she smiled tremulously.

"Thanks, D. I'm normally better than that." Fetch looked up toward the ceiling.

"We all have our moments. I'm sure you'll see one from me soon enough." Laughing, he pulled her back down into the bed and under the covers.

"I dunno about that, D." She turned and pressed her forehead against his.

"Go to sleep." He closed his eyes, and smiled, wondering how in hell he got so lucky.


	10. Interlude II

**Interlude II (Post 'The Return')**

Delsin was in a full-blown panic attack on his way to the docks. That damned bitch just loved hurting people, didn't she? Encasing Hank in stone, the Akomish, the hundreds of Conduits in Curdun Cay undergoing who knows what, and now, capturing Fetch and Eugene! What the hell had they done to her? And what would she do to them? No. No, it was time to finish the bitch. He clenched and unclenched his hands and concentrated on breathing. Even Reggie wouldn't help. But fine. It's fine. He'd bring the whole thing down himself if he had to.

His mind went into overdrive, imagining what could happen. 'And what if she killed them? What if she killed Eugene? The kid was only just starting to realize his potential, as a Conduit, but way more importantly, as a human. How could she? And Fetch? Oh. God. No. Nope. Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope. Nope. Fuckin' nope. Not happening.'

"The docks are too far away! They could be right here, and you know what? It'd still be too far!" He yelled to no one.

Running up the side of the building, he leapt off, landing on the next. The docks were only on the other side of the district, but that seemed like it might as well have been in Boston.

By the time he reached them, he was about ready to tear the entire city apart, followed closely by himself. Until he saw Reggie. Then he felt like Augustine didn't stand a chance in Hell. And a bit like his brother was the greatest guy in the entire world. Nothing would stop them.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Post 'Smoke and Mirrors')**

**Part 1**

Sitting in the wreckage of a DUP company or three, the lights of The Crocodile looking down, Delsin held his head in his hands. Dead. Dead. Eugene. Dead. Reggie. Dead. Fetch. Dead. Dead. Wrapped in rock and left to fall into the freezing ocean, all of them. And for what? Turning, he vomited into the helmet of one of the soldiers lying cold around him. "Disgusting." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed. "At least Hank got to live." Delsin spat and put his head back down. Augustine could wait, and he knew that she would. Could afford to, now, and he was just too tired to follow up. He didn't even look up when he heard more approaching sirens, or when he heard the sirens end in explosions, he just kept staring at the vomit-filled helmet in his lap.

Fetch couldn't believe what she was seeing— the blood, the bodies, the wrecks of dozens of vehicles and fires and in the center of it all, Delsin, her Delsin, soaked by the rain and blood vomit. Not even looking up. Not when more DUPs showed up or when she destroyed them. Nothing. What had happened? She approached, tears in her eyes. "Delsin… are you all right?"

Delsin threw up into the helmet again and shook his head, not as an answer, though. Just confirming to himself that he she wasn't there. "Dead." It was the only word in his head, had been most of the night, since he'd washed up on the pier, but at least then he still had the adrenaline, the drive to do something. Augustine was waiting, but it felt far away, meaningless. "They're all dead." He blinked slowly.

"Oh, Delsin…" Picking up the helmet, she vaguely noticed that, in addition to the vomit, part of its owner still occupied it. Reminiscent of the trail of bodies she'd follow to find him. Since the island had collapsed, he'd evidently spared no one, and she was beginning to realize why, he thought that she was dead, that they were all dead. She set it down, barely keeping from retching, and pulled him into a hug from the side. "It's okay, it's okay, Delsin."

"Fetch…?" He turned to stare at her. "Please don't be dead."

Fetch pulled him tighter to her. "I'm alive, D, I promise."

"She killed you. She killed you and Eugene and you, and oh, God, Reggie, and…"

"Sh, I'm here, D. We've gotta get out of here, though, okay? How about just into The Crocodile?"  
Delsin nodded and stood, refusing to let her leave his arms.

**Part 2**

"Hey, sit down." Fetch told him. He did, beside a neon sign.

"I watched you fall into the water. She encased Reggie in rock. He fell in after. Let go so the rock wouldn't get me, too." Delsin didn't move as he spoke, just stared ahead. "I tried to kill her. She ran."

"She let the rock we were in dissolve just after it hit the water. She won't kill Conduits." Rubbing circles on his back, she tried to soothe him.

"I just… I couldn't save him. And I couldn't save you."

"You won't always be able to, D. But you did save me. And you saved Eugene. And all those people you've healed or freed, D. You'll get Augustine, too, and save who knows how many people. Reggie was proud of you, D. He couldn't have been more proud." She said.

"Reggie was all I had for so long, you know? I mean, there was Betty, but my parents, they've been dead for years. I basically grew up in Reggie's care, you know, high school and all that. And now, he's gone…" He sniffled and shook his head.

Fetch kissed his head and rocked him back and forth, slowly. It wasn't something she had expected to, not since the drugs, not since Curdun Cay. The gesture was one of love, and except for Brent, she hadn't felt it in years. Not until now, and she hadn't realized just how much she missed it.

Delsin let his head rest on her shoulder. "I couldn't handle the thought of all of you being dead. I couldn't handle the thought of you being dead, Fetch. I was going to go after Augustine, and then help the Akomish, but after that… there was nothing."

"I'm not going anywhere, D. I'm here for every step of the way. And every one after that." She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Fetch, so much." He exhaled it more than he said it, surprising himself at least as much as he surprised her.

Fetch froze for a moment, swallowing hard, and blinked a few— or many— times more than might have been necessary. "I love you, too, D. More than I thought I could."

"Way more." He leaned up and kissed her softly for a second, then pulled away and steeled himself... "Augustine's waiting for me. Up there in her medieval tower." Delsin spat, and shook his head. "I'm gonna show the world what she's done, what she's doing. The people she's hurt. But this, right now, is between me and her. This fight, I mean. I've gotta do this one alone, Fetch. Ya know?"

"Just promise to come back from this one. We've got stuff to do, Smokes." Glancing up at him, she could only hold his gaze a moment.

"I promise, Laser-show." Standing up and straightening his beanie, he drained the neon sign next to him and took off.

Sitting there by herself after he left, Fetch suddenly realized that he had never said she couldn't watch him and took off after him.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Post 'Expose Augustine')**

Seattle was free. Delsin pulled the pink-haired Conduit beside him into a one-armed hug, grinning.

"We did it. We actually did it." Eugene clapped him on the shoulder.

"Could not have done it without you guys, either." He kissed the top of Fetch's head.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the sappy shit, Smokes." She swatted at him.

"You like it." Sticking his tongue out, he laughed. He could see the whole of the city from the top of what once was Augustine's fortress. The concrete and wires and bars that had encircled it were gone, all had fallen away. Same went for the roadblocks and concrete spires keeping the citizens held back. Construction crews were working on the bridges, people were partying in the streets with the police and the Space Needle was lit up in white, pink and blue. The colors of the Conduits that had fought for them.

The nation was just now learning about what Augustine had done, how she'd locked up and tortured the Conduits, painted them as worse than they really were, what had really happened in Seattle, and it seemed like people were beginning to understand. It wasn't like Seattle, obviously, they hadn't seen it firsthand, and so they were still frightened, at least enough to keep Curdun Cay closed under the command of the remaining DUPs, and yeah, the Senate was debating ending the DUP and freeing the Conduits, but Eugene knew firsthand just how slow to act the Congress could be.

Fetch spoke up. "When do we take on the Cay, D?"

"I'm ready when you are, Laser-show." He smiled at her.

"Tomorrow?" She tilted her head.

"Works for me. You in, Teen Angel?" He looked over at Eugene.

"No thanks, guys. I'm gonna stay here. Somebody's gotta help protect these people." He looked out over the rooftops.

"We'll be back before too long, I think. Shouldn't take much to free them, I mean, Augustine WAS the DUP, and every free Conduit is a potential new power for me. She always wondered how much I could hold. I want to find out." He said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I just hope it doesn't scare people again, D." Fetch furrowed her brow.

"I know what you mean. We'll have to do what we did here, just, ya know, in a smaller space." He put his hands together.

"I'm too claustrophobic for that, Smokes." Smirking, she raised an eyebrow.

"Not what I meant!" Delsin burst out laughing.

"You guys are disgusting." Eugene grimaced.

"Hey man, you've got your own girl, you don't need to watch us." He shot back.

"Actually, I haven't seen her since the attack on Augustine, I probably should…" Stepping back towards the edge of the roof, Eugene shrugged sheepishly, then jumped, flying away in his angel's guise.

Delsin shook his head. "God I wish I could do that."

"Guess it's just not in the _cores_, D." She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

He laughed. "This is why I hate working with girls."

"You like me." She punched his arm.

"Yeah, I do." He kissed her.

Pulling back, she spoke. "So, we still have tonight before we leave for Curdun Cay…" Fetch looked out in the direction of Olaf's.

"Race you?" Delsin leaned forward.

"You're on." She took off, a beam of neon.

"Shit! Not fair!" He ran off after her, two neon streaks blurring down the side of the once-fortress together, and the people of Seattle pointed and cheered.

**The End**

**Author's Note: That's all she wrote, folks! (Or he, as it were.) Maybe I'll do an evil karma version, or a sequel, but I don't know and don't want to promise anything. Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Update: Those of you who wanted more get their wish! (Those who wanted less, sorry to disappoint.) Well, kind of. Not really. Anyway, today, I started work on what will (hopefully) be a series of short chapter stories and one-shots, done in a similar manner to this story, and taking place all over the timelines of Delsin and Fetch. Look for it on here within the next few days!**


End file.
